


It's Electric

by StupidGenius



Series: The Flash and That Spark Kid [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dubious Science, Gen, Pre-Slash, Stiles and Barry being buds and becoming superheroes, Superheroes, i read maybe one short article and called it a day, it was 2 AM, like honestly, not for the eddie/Iris that's stablished, obvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: “When you woke up –” Barry starts, fidgeting. “You – did anything…weird happen to you? Like, not normal?”Oh.Stiles sucks in a breath and stops.“…like what?” He gets out. Barry grins.---Barry is finally awake, which is awesome. There's also some weird shit happening to the both of them, which is a little less awesome, if Stiles is being honest





	It's Electric

**Author's Note:**

> These titles are dumb lol. I wrote this like immediately after i finished the first one bc originally, i was gonna do one super long crossover fic. but i didn't really have a plot. so series it is.
> 
> Enjoy!

**NINE MONTHS POST STRIKE**

 

“I can’t believe it.” Stiles breathes. He’s been smiling for about half an hour now, and his cheeks hurt, but he doesn’t think he’s gonna stop any time soon. Derek smiles back at him, smaller and less manic.

Barry’s awake.

Iris had called and told him. Cisco’s texts really cemented it. Barry Allen is awake, and apparently, he’s _fine_. He just walking into Jitters like he hadn’t been in a coma for the past nine god damn months, and it’s so _Barry_ Stiles couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“We’ll be there in about four hours.” Derek said.

 “I can’t wait to see him. I thought…” ‘ _I thought he was going to die_ ’ goes unsaid, but Derek understands.

“You could call him, before we board.”

“Nah. I wanna surprise him.”

“Are you sure springing yourself on him is the best thing to do after he was just in a coma?” Derek raises an eyebrow. He does have a point.

“Right. Maybe not. Iris’ll tell him before we get there.” He rubs his hand together, feeling full of energy.

It’s been about two months since he discovered a certain, ah… _side effects_ of the lightning strike. At least, that’s the only thing he thinks could have caused this. The ability to create lightening, no matter how small that lightning may be, doesn’t just come to someone randomly. Stiles was good at science when he was in high school, but it’s not exactly his thing. He does know this might definitely have something to do with he particle accelerator explosion that put then in the hospital in the first place. Because how could it not?

He still hasn’t told anyone. Not even his dad, or Cisco, who might actually be able to help him with it. He’s just…afraid. What if it’s magic related? What’ll he do then?

“You’re doing it again.” Derek says quietly.

“Hmm?” he hums, looking at him. Derek places a hand on his leg, and oh. He hadn’t even realized he was moving it. “Oh.”

“You don’t have to be nervous.” He tilts his head to the side, and Stiles know what’s going o come out of his mouth before it even opens. “You smell like ozone.”

“Maybe that’s just the smell of my nerves. You said wolves can said that shit, right?” he says, looking away.

“Yes, but –”

“I was struck by lightning, remember? Maybe it…changed my scent, I don’t know.” He hopes he does a good enough job of controlling his heartbeat. Judging by the look on Derek’s face when he glances at him, not so much. But the subject gets dropped anyway, and they get in line to board the plane. He pulls his phone out of his pocket.

**Remember when you said I didn’t have to rush?**

Iris:

What?

**I’m on my way to Central**

**Bout to board the plane**

**Derek pointed out that surprising a recently comatose man probably isn’t the best idea so**

**Pls tell him in like 3 h**

Iris:

!!!!!!!!!!!

He’s gonna be so happy!!!!!!!

And I missed u! We haven’t skyped in a while

**Sorry. Been busy**

**I missed you too!**

Iris:

Don’t bother saying in a hotel. Dad’ll love having u

**R U sure?**

**Derek’s w me. We don’t wanna impose**

Iris:

YES

U can stay in my old room

Did u 2 finally????????

**IRIS PLS**

**NO**

“Who are you texting?” Derek asks. Stiles jerks his head up and hopes his cheeks aren’t as red as they feel.

“Just Iris. I’m telling her we’re on our way. She can probably pick us up at the airport if she isn't at work.”

Derek nods. “Tell her I said hi.”

Iris:

Ok but he’s totally in love w u

I know it

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HE SAYS HI**

**PLS STOP IM BOARDING RN GOOD BYE**

Iris:

:)

“You ready?” Derek asks. He puts his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and squeezes a bit, and Stiles is instantly a whole lot calmer. He’s not sure if it’s an alpha thing or a Derek thing, but he appreciates it none the less.

“Yup.” He sucks in a breath and hands the dude his passport.

Barry is _awake_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s not Iris that picks them up from the airport.

It’s ‘Detective Pretty Boy’. Also known as Eddie; Iris’ secret boyfriend.

Stiles didn’t found about it until recently, and only because Eddie apparently blurted out that he loved her and she couldn’t contain her excitement. He tries not to feel resentment on Barry’s behalf, because from what Iris has said, he’s actually a great guy. He smiles nervously at Stiles from the drivers seat, and he can feel his resolve melt away.

There’s a reason he’s called ‘Detective Pretty Boy’.

“Hey. Um, Stiles, right?” He says. And then shakes his head. “Of course you’re Stiles. I’m Eddie, Iris’ –”

“I know, dude.” He holds up a hand. “It’s cool. We won’t tell Joe. As long as you don’t hurt her, we’re good.” He smiles, wolflike. He can almost _hear_ Derek rolling his eyes in the back seat, but Eddie gulps, thoroughly intimidated. Stiles may not have much muscle wise, but he’s learned a lot of intimidation tactics over the years. Helps both while he’s on duty and when he facing up against the Big Bad of the week.

“Of course.” He turns his eyes to the road. Stiles nods.

Maybe he’s going a bit overboard.

“I’ve heard a lot of great things about you, you know. I’m sure we’ll get along fine.” He finally says. Eddie smiles, and relaxes a little.

On the ride to Joe’s, he feels the nerves and excitement start to build up again, the now familiar feeling of excess energy building in his hands. Derek catches his reflection in the mirror and does a _super_ unsubtle sniff. Jeez.

‘I’m fine.’ He mouths. Derek raises an eyebrow.

‘I doubt it’ is what that means. Stiles sticks out his tongue when Eddie isn’t looking.

When they pull into the driveway, Stiles closes his eyes and takes deep breath. He lets it out slowly, hand on the door. The car alarm goes off.

“Woah!” Eddie scrambles with his keys, quickly turning it off. “Sorry. Don’t know what happened.”

Derek gives him a strange look when they get to the entrance of the house, and Stiles studiously ignores it.

The door opens.

“Barry!” Iris calls. She pulls Stiles into a bone crushing hug. He forgot how strong he was. “Oh my god, it’s so good to see you!”

“You too.” He laughs, pulling back.

“Stiles!” Barry beams at him, and Stiles runs at him. He hadn’t even heard him run down the stairs. Before he can remind himself that Barry was, in fact, _comatose_ and he should probably go easy on him, he gets wrapped up in a hug that is almost as tight as Derek’s, and he lets out a surprised oof. It’s he supposed to be weak or something? And since when did Barry have _muscles_?

“I’m so glad you woke up, dude.” He breathes. Barry laughs, and Stiles has to fight back tears.

He feels like he never even left. Like the 13 years of distance between them never even happened.

“Me too.” Barry whispers. He sounds just as dangerously close to tears.

They cling to each other for a moment longer before finally letting go. Barry whips his face with his sleeve, and looking behind Stiles’ shoulder. “Uh, you must be…Derek?”

“Yeah.” Derek gives him a small wave. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too. Iris told me a bit about you.” And then Barry gives Stiles a Look™, which he interprets to mean ‘he’s so much hotter than you described, what the fuck’. Stiles nods _. I know_.

“Dad’s gonna be so glad to see you!” Iris claps her hands together. "I’m gonna call him. He should be home from work soon.”

“And that’s my cue to go.” Eddie presses a quick kiss to her lips. Barry looks away. “You tomorrow?”

“Absolutely.” When he leaves, Stiles puts a hand on Barry’s arm.

“Sorry, man.” He whispers. Barry shrugs.

“It’s…it’s fine. I’ve been asleep for nine months.” He grabs his jacket off the back of the couch. “There’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about.” He says nervously. Stiles frowns.

“Are you okay?”

“yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He grins. “I’m more than fine.”

“Hmm?” he raises an eyebrow. Barry grabs his hand.

“I’ll show you. Hey, Iris?” he calls. She peeks her head out from the kitchen.

“Yeah?”

“Stiles and I are gonna go pick up some pizza for dinner.”

“Are you sure? You shouldn’t be walking so much, Bar.” She steps out further. “I could drive you.”

“nah, it’s fine. We’ve got a lot of catching up to do, anyway.” He assures. He gestures towards the door, and Stiles glances back at Derek where he’s now seated on the couch.

“We’ll be back in a few.” He murmurs. Derek nods.

“Come on.” Barry urges. And he looks…

Excited?

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay. We’ve been walking silence for like, ten minutes, dude.” Stiles duges him gently with his shoulder. “How about we actually catch up, like you said. What did you wanna talk to me about?”

“When you woke up –” Barry starts, fidgeting. “You – did anything… _weird_ happen to you? Like, not normal?”

 _Oh_.

Stiles sucks in a breath and stops.

Part of him is somewhat relieved. Because, if Barry’s talking about what he _thinks_ he’s talking about, then the things that are happening _must_ be a result of the lightning.

“…like what?” Stiles gets out. Barry grins.

“Like this.” He looks around for a moment, making sure they’re alone, before literally _zooming_ away. The force of the wind he generates knocks Stiles back on his ass, and yellow lightning crackles behind Barry as he runs and disappearing into the city. Stiles lets out a surprised laugh, eyes wide. Barry’s back in the blink of an eye, clothes ruffled and eyes bright.

“Holy shit!”

“I know!” Barry holds up his hands, and they’re blurry, like they’re vibrating. “This is so cool!”

“You’ve… got super speed. Holy _shit_.” He stands, up, running a hand through his hair.

“ _I know_.” Barry shakes out his hands, and they stop fuzzing out. “I had some tests done at Star labs, and apparently I can go up to at least 400 mph. maybe more! And – and! I broke my wrist earlier, and it totally healed in like three hours!” He looks at Stiles, somewhat hesitant. “Did…did anything like that happen to you? Iris told me you woke up after just a few weeks. Caitlyn and Cisco and Dr. Wells didn’t mention anything about when I saw them.”

“I…” Stiles closes his eyes.

He’s never really tried to draw out he lightning before. It usually happens when he’s feeling overwhelmed. The night he discovered it, he was feeling anxious about the storm. Now that he’s trying, though, he can feel it gathering in his hands, the hairs on his arm standing up, scar tingling. When he opens his eyes, Barry’s eyebrows raise, and sparks dance between Stiles’ fingers.

“Woah.” Barry breathes. He takes his hand gently, pulling it closer to his face. “So you can…control electricity? Also, did you know your eyes kind of light up when you do that?”

“Uh, yeah. To both. I guess?” He pulls his hand back and takes a deep breath. The sparks subside. “I don’t really know how it works. It just started happening a few months ago.”

“You should come to Star Labs with me tomorrow. They can help you.” Barry gets this look in his eye that reminds Stiles of when they were younger, gushing over superheroes and comic books. “Cisco’s making me a suit.”

“A suit?” He blinks. “Like – like…”

“Like, a suit for me to run in. To _save lives_ in.” Barry grips his shoulders.

“Wait, so – you’re gonna be like, a superhero now? Dude.”

“I know! It sounds insane. But, Stiles,” he shakes his head, “There’s been…weird things happening. Earlier today, there were reports of a guy robbing a bank by creating a storm _inside_. Do you know what that means?”

“We weren’t the only ones affected by the accelerator.” He realizes. Barry nods.

“Dr. Wells said that when it exploded, dark matter rippled throughout Central City. Not everyone that got caught up in it got affected, but we can’t be the only ones. And with my abilities – I ‘m fast. I’m _really_ fast. I stopped a criminal from shooting up the precinct and no one even _saw_ , I was so fast. And I can _heal_. I could help so many people. I _need_ to.” He backs up. “I don’t think I’ll be okay having these powers if I _didn’t_ help people.”

Stiles gets that.

It’s one of Scott’s worst and best qualities. The need to help people. Stiles feels it too, not to a lesser extent, but…the shit he’s had to deal with back home for the past however many years have made him wary. Hardened him, as dumb as that sounds. He wants to help, but…it is worth the risk?

“I don’t know if I can do that, but…” he sighs. “I believe in you, Barry. You can’t do this alone, though. Promise me.”

“I won’t.” He swears. He’s grinning, eyes sparkling with excitement. If Stiles wasn’t so hung up on Derek, he might have started to develop a bit of a crush on this dude, cause _damn_ , Barry is really adorable sometimes. Iris is missing out.

“Okay. Good.” He starts to walk. “Now, come on. We promised them all pizza.”

“You know, I could always run to coastal city and get it from there. It’s the best, you have to try it.”

“Yeah? And how are you going to explain how you managed to snag Coastal City pizza in less than ten minutes, hmm?” He raises an eyebrow, doing his best to channel Derek. Barry laughs.

“Right. But soon! You’re gonna love it.”

“Yeah, I bet.” He stuffs his hands in his pockets. They walk in comfortable silence for a moment. “I’ll do it.” He blurts. Barry cocks his head to the side.

“What?”

“I’ll go to Star Labs with you tomorrow.”

Barry beams. “It’ll be great, trust me. Cisco…has talk about you a lot, since I’ve been awake.” He hums thoughtfully. “You know, all my friends kind of love you. I should be jealous.”

“Of course they love me. I’m awesome.” Stiles huffs. He knocks his shoulder against Barry’s arm (because the dude’s a giant, no matter how thin and lanky) this time, he _does_ miss the blush that spreads across Barry’s cheeks.

“Hey! I’m also pretty great, if I do say so myself.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

He ends up going to the lab alone.

Barry decides he wants to go to work, which is ridiculous. The dude just woke up form a nine-month-long coma, and super healing or no, he should totally be taking a break. And, of course, he can’t have Derek or Iris going with him. God, what is he even gonna say to him? ‘Hey, Der, remember when I was struck by lighting several months ago? Yeah, it gave me super powers. I can control lightening now! Not at all magic related. No big!”

Ugh.

“Okay, Stiles.” Dr. Wells’ voice comes over the overhead speakers, and he rolls his shoulders. “Try one more time.”

“This isn’t working!” he calls out, throwing his hands up. “Look, maybe it’s not as… _active_ as Barry’s. That’s cool. So people get a little shocked when they touch me sometimes. I can live with that.”

“I don’t think so.” Caitlin says into his earpiece. He sighs.

“How can you be sure?”

“The normal human body can only generate somewhere between 10 and 100 millivolts of electricity. The monitors we put on you are saying that you’re currently generating about 570 volts – close to the amount an electric eel normally generates.”

“We believe that you’re able to control the amount of volts you can generate. We’re not really sure just how yet, but with more practice, you might be able to generate up to one billion volts – the same amount as the lightning that struck both you and Mr. Allen many months ago.” Wells finishes. Stiles stares down at his sparkling hands, flexing his fingers.

“How am I doing that?”

“We’ll have to run more tests.” Cisco says. “But, dude. You look so cool.”

“Thanks.” He holds out his right hand again, feeling somewhat dumb.

Just…control the number of volts currently coursing through his body. Easy peasy.

“Try thinking about it like turning a dial on the stove. That might help.” Caitlin suggests. Stiles nods, and breathes.

At first, it feels like the need to run. The days when he’s too pent up, too full of energy. When he forgets to take his ADHD meds in the morning. The unending urge to just get up and _do something_ , thrumming throughout his body. It builds more in his hands than the rest of him, the sparks shooting from his fingers arch higher and higher. He can see a soft bluepurple light on the side of his nose if he focuses. The scar on his arm feels tight.

A thin bolt of lightning erupts from his palm, sending him back onto the mat behind him and blasting a hole straight through the metal sheet set up across the room. He stares dazedly up at the ceiling.

Cisco whoops in his ear.

“That’s enough for today, Mr. Stilinski.” Wells calls. Stiles laughs.

He just did _that_.

Caitlin and Cisco appear above him, helping him up and pulling off all the monitors they strapped him to.

“You know who you are?” Cisco asks him, grinning. Stiles Shakes his head. “You’re like, Thro, man! All you need is a cape and a hammer!”

“Oh my god.” Caitlin murmurs. She looks between then, a small smile on her face.

“Actually, speaking of superheroes – Barry told me you’re making him a suit?”

“Yes!” Cisco all but drags him back to the main lab, rummaging around various drawers and piles. “ _Dónde está, dónde_ – aha! Here it is!” he shoves the papers at Stiles. “What do you think?”

There’s pretty good drawing of a suit inked into the paper, sleek and red. Gold lines zig-zag across the upper arms and legs, a tiny lightning bolt emblazoned on the front. In the corner, there’s a more detailed drawing of some sort of mask. The whole thing is surrounded in science Stiles can’t even begin to understand.

“This…looks amazing. But, how did you come up with this so fast? Barry told you came up with the idea last night.”

“I’ve actually had it for a while. I originally designed the suit for policemen and firefighters, to lower their chances of getting hurt or burned out on the field. Just made a few tweaks here and there, and tada! Perfect for our favorite speedster.”

“Cisco?”

“Hmm?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re actually amazing?”

Cisco dimples at him. “All the time, baby.” He claps him on the shoulder. “You know, after a few more tests, I might be able to whip something up for you too.”

“Oh.” He frowns. “Look…I don’t know if I can do the whole… _superhero_ thing. Barry told me what you guys are planning on doing, and I wish I could help, really, but I don’t think I’m cut out for it.” Not with all the other shit I have to deal with, he doesn’t say. “Besides. I don’t even live here.”

“Okay, well, neither does the Green Arrow, and he’s still technically a hero. Vigilante. Whatever.” Cisco holds his hand sup in surrender. “But it’s cool. You don’t have to help. I get it. You could still let me design a suit for you though. Please?”

His puppy dog eyes rival Scott’s.

“Jeez. Fine. Yes. Please make me a super awesome suit.”

“Yes!”

In his pocket, his phone dings.

_ Derek: _

_ Hey _

_ Iris and Barry want to know if you want Coffee from some place called Jitters? _

_????? _

**YES PLS**

**Ill meet you guys there in 15**

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe you guys were attacked.” Derek frowns at the pair before them. Barry stares down at his coffee mug. There’s still a bit of dried blood on his temple.

“ _I_ can’t believe Joe didn’t believe you.”  Stiles reaches out, unsure what to do. “I’m really sorry, Barry.”

“I know what I saw.”

“Bar –” Iris starts.

“No! Multiple eye witnesses from the bank claimed that there was a storm _inside_ while they were being robbed. And I saw Mardon envelope himself in fog with my _own two eyes_. Why doesn’t he believe me?”

“I do.” Iris says quietly. Stiles nods.

“Me too.”

“Detective West seems like the type of guy who needs to see things himself to believe them. Maybe you need to find a way to show him.” Derek says, hesitant. Barry nods.

“Yeah. I guess so.” His shoulders slump, and Stiles…can’t take this.

“Hey Bar? Can I talk to you for a second?” He asks. Barry nods, looking confused. Stiles leads them out back behind Jitters. The noise from the inside of the shop and thick walls should be enough to keep Derek’s wolfy ears for overhearing. “I’ll stay.” He whispers. Barry’s eyes widen.

“What?”

“Not – not forever. But I’ll…I’ll stay long enough to help you beat this Mardon dude. To prove whatever it is you need to prove to Joe. Cause you and I _both_ know you didn’t imagine what happened out there.”

“I…thank you.” Barry breathes. “Thanks, Stiles. I could really use the help.”

“No problem.” He sighs. “We just gotta do one thing first.”

“What’s that?”

Oh, he is so dreading this.

“We have to tell Derek. _Everything_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be at Dragon Con this week end, so the next bit wont be here for a few more days, but I'm glad you guys enjoy it! These are the first fics i've wirtten in a while and i wasnt sure how they would turn out.
> 
> (There will be actual shippy shit in the next one, I swear.)
> 
> ((once again, not beta'd))
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
